


Hoech of a Party

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoechlin and Colton convince Dylan to fly over and spend New Year's Eve with them in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoech of a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> Bubbles is an enabler that forced me to write this. Go blame this on her! 
> 
> Thanks to Siny for the beta, and to Meeya for the title.

“You can always tell when Colton dresses you,” Dylan smiles, handing Tyler a new glass of Whiskey, even though Tyler knows he should probably slow down a bit because he’s feeling tipsy already and it’s not even midnight yet.

 

“Is that a stab at the way _I_ dress myself?” Tyler asks, nipping at the drink carefully while he regards Dylan.

 

“That’s just me saying I think you look nice tonight,” Dylan winks, sidestepping the question before taking a swig from his bottle of beer.

 

Tyler looks down at his attire, smoothing his hand over his tie.

 

“He looks totally fuckable, right?” Colton says, loudly. To be heard over the music, no doubt, but also because he just loves to embarrass Tyler.

 

Tyler blushes, and Dylan just barks out a laugh, his smile reflected in his eyes. Tyler takes another gulp of his Whiskey, drowning out the tingling feeling he gets in his stomach from staring at Dylan’s laugh.

 

“Very schoolboy fantasy,” Dylan says at Colton, nodding approvingly. “What with the glasses and the suspenders and all.”

 

“Don’t cream your pants just yet, D!” Colton jokes, and Tyler groans in embarrassment.

 

“I’ll try to contain myself,” Dylan jokes back, clinking his beer against Colton’s glass.

 

Tyler considers making a joke about Dylan and his ridiculous bowtie again, but truth is that he’s probably too tipsy already not to trip over his words and somehow spill the beans about his undeniable crush on Dylan and how he’d like to come all over that loosened bowtie. And those lips. And speckle those moles with his come too.

 

So yeah, Tyler just smiles goofily, bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music, enjoying the fact that he’s celebrating New Year’s Eve with his best friends.

 

Dylan steps away from them to dance a bit, hips gyrating loosely on the beat as Tyler has to bite down on his lip not to slip in behind Dylan and plaster himself all over his back.

 

“Gimme a smile, Hoech!” Colton calls him out of his reverie, ready with his phone again to spam his Instagram with pictures of their evening.

 

Tyler brings up his fingers in a peace sign automatically, and Colton groans but he snaps the picture anyway.

 

“Are you going to share this entire evening with your fans?” Tyler asks, mildly amused.

 

“Are you going to stare at Dylan like he’s a chicken nugget and you’re starving for fast food all evening?” Colton counters, a faux innocent smile on his face.

 

“I hate you,” Tyler sighs, before gulping down the last of his drink.

 

“Oh please, everyone loves me,” Colton says, smug, rolling his eyes.

 

“I need to find some more embarrassing pictures of you to share with the world…” Tyler mutters as he turns to place his empty glass on bar. Behind him, he hears Colton laugh.

 

Midnight approaches, and Dylan finds his way back to them, slightly sweaty and out of breath from dancing.

 

“Okay, even though it messed up my _entire_ schedule so so badly,” Dylan laughs, all but bouncing up and down, “And my agent is probably going to kill me for flying to England literally last minute… But I am so freaking happy I am here tonight!”

 

“I told you it’d be awesome!” Colton says, enthusiastically, “The Prince throws the best parties, dude.”

 

“Wouldn’t have been the same without you,” Tyler smiles fondly at Dylan, who beams back at him.

 

“Thanks for convincing me,” Dylan says, leaning into Tyler for a bit, making sure he hears it through the noise of the club.

 

He’s looking straight up into Tyler’s face, smiling broadly, when the crowd starts shouting their countdown into the new year. Tyler feels his inhibitions lower by the second, drowned out by the fact that maybe he’s had just a tad too much to drink, and Dylan is standing so close to him, and…

 

Colton is screaming numbers right next to them, and Dylan is joining in now, bumping his shoulder into Tyler’s affectionately, and it makes something crack inside of him.

 

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

 

There are cheers all around, and sparkling confetti twirling down from the ceiling, and when Dylan turns towards Tyler - no doubt to wish him a happy new year or give him a hug or something - Tyler just grabs onto Dylan’s shoulder and presses a sloppy kiss against Dylan’s lips, too fast, and too messy. Dylan kind of freezes underneath him, and as the blood rushes to Tyler’s ears, he pulls back. He’s breathless, even though the kiss lasted only a fraction of a second, and Dylan is wide-eyed and staring at him.

 

“Dude, do you know what you’re doing?” Dylan asks, the corner of his lips - his perfectly curved lips, and Tyler can still feel the ghost of those lips on his - tugging up into a tentative smile.

 

“I…” Tyler starts, and then he shakes his head and forces himself to smile, ready to blame it all on booze and friendly joking, because clearly he’s made a mistake.

 

But then Colton is right up in their faces - and Tyler swears he’ll find the most embarrassing picture of Colton ever, and he’ll show no mercy - and laughs, “D, dude, he’s been wanting to do that ever since that fucking boat video!”

 

And Dylan’s eyes go even wider, a bewildered look on his face, his mouth hanging open. Tyler takes off his glasses and rubs his fingers over his eyes, a pained groan escaping him.

 

“Fuck, I’m too drunk for this,” he says, his voice strangled, even though he’s only slightly tipsy, and he’s on his way out to the exit of the club before he knows it.

 

If Dylan or Colton yell after him, Tyler doesn’t hear it over the loud music and the people cheering.

 

The cold London air hits him in the face as he steps outside, and it washes away the last remainders of alcohol still clouding his brain.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tyler mutters to himself as it hits him what he’s done.

 

There are too many people surrounding him on the pavement, too much laughter and cheering and ooh-ing and aah-ing at the fireworks, and Tyler pushes past them all to find his way into the back alley next to the club. He groans as he leans back against the wall, closing his eyes as he tilts his head against the cold bricks, wondering how on earth he could’ve been so stupid.

 

He doesn’t get a lot of time to figure it out though, as a familiar voice echoes in the alley.

 

“Oh my God, there you are!”

 

Dylan comes rushing up towards him, his face all flushed, a worried scowl on his face.

 

“Just run away in a city we don’t know, why don’t you?” Dylan says, exhaling sharply as he arrives by Tyler’s side.

 

“Dylan...” Tyler starts, trailing off.

 

“So... What?” Dylan asks, regarding Tyler carefully. “Are you completely drunk?”

 

Tyler hesitates for a second. He could brush it off, blame it on the alcohol. He could lie to Dylan and hope it would all go away, that Dylan would take the hint and just… not mention it again. But his stomach is twisting, and his heart is pounding in his chest, and he just… he owes Dylan the truth.

 

“No,” Tyler says, ducking his head, giving it a tiny shake. “I’m… I knew what I was doing.”

 

“Oh,” Dylan says, his lips pursed in a perfect circle.

 

“Well, if I’d had some more common sense…” Tyler sighs, because he still can’t believe he actually kissed Dylan at midnight.

 

“You wouldn’t have done it?” Dylan asks, and Tyler is finding it impossible to interpret the tone of his voice.

 

“Probably not,” Tyler says, honestly, because it’s pretty much all he has left right now.

 

“But you still would have wanted to?” Dylan asks, frowning at him.

 

“Dyl…” Tyler sighs heavily, because he honestly doesn’t know what Dylan wants him to say anymore.

 

“‘cause you could’ve given me a little more time to react, you know?” Dylan says, a hint of a smile on his face, and Tyler is utterly lost now.

 

“What?”

 

“That was a lame, half-assed kiss, and you hardly gave me any time to actually get into it!” Dylan says, and he’s smirking now, and Tyler wonders if someone maybe put something in his drink and he’s hallucinating right now. He’s blinking at Dylan, his lips parted in surprise. “Lets see how well you kiss when you’re caught off guard,” Dylan says, and Tyler’s brain doesn’t have enough time to catch up because suddenly Dylan’s lips are on his again, and Tyler is frozen to the spot.

 

“See?” Dylan says smugly when he pulls back just as quickly, but his hands are curling around Tyler’s suspenders, and he’s pulling him close, pressing his chest up to him, his face so close that his perfect little nose is bumping against Tyler’s.

 

Dylan is grinning from ear to ear, just staring at Tyler while he tries to make sense of it all.

 

“Are you…?” Tyler starts, swallowing deeply as Dylan’s warm breath falls on his face in the cold outside air.

 

“Crazily into you?” Dylan supplies, “Crushing on you since the day we met? Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“You never said!” Tyler says, and why does he suddenly feel so breathless and light in the head?

 

Dylan punches him in the chest playfully, trying to give him a stern look, but he can’t contain his smile for long.

 

“Like you did?!” Dylan challenges, but he’s still holding Tyler close, pressing him up against the cold wall.

 

And Tyler considers saying something, but eventually he simply settles on dipping his head towards Dylan and capturing him in a kiss. It’s nothing like before, because they’re both totally with the program now, warm lips against each other, carefully but purposefully seeking each other out. Dylan takes Tyler’s bottom lip between his teeth for a second, before sucking it into his mouth, pressing his chest completely against Tyler’s. Tyler’s hand slips over the arch in Dylan’s back, the other coming up to cup his jaw. Dylan makes a whimpering sound into the kiss when Tyler’s tongue finds Dylan’s, and Tyler can feel it all the way into the pit of his stomach.

 

The fireworks above them are slowly dying out, the noise from the street is still heavy, but Tyler somehow blocks it all out. Because he has Dylan in his arms. Because Dylan is kissing him back like his life is depending on it. Because Dylan is warm and electric, his lips slotting perfectly against Tyler’s.

 

“I’m glad you came out for New Year’s…” Tyler mumbles against Dylan’s mouth, and Dylan snorts, right up against his lips, and it’s the most endearing thing Tyler has ever felt. “You know what I meant…” Tyler grins, rubbing his nose against Dylan’s cheek, breathing in pure Dylan.

 

“No, no, it was quite accurate,” Dylan says with a smirk, curling his arms around Tyler’s neck and pulling him close as he buries his face in Tyler’s neck.

 

They stand there for a second, holding onto each other tightly, before Dylan says, “I’m glad too.”

 

When they finally make it back into the club, Dylan has his fingers linked with Tyler’s as they make their way back through the crowd towards Colton.

 

“You guys are such drama queens!” Colton shouts over the music when he sees them coming.

 

“Yes, thank you, you were such a great help!” Tyler yells back, but there’s no heat behind his words.

 

“You two don’t just need a push in the right direction, you need to be shoved full force!” Colton says with a grin, beaming at the two of them.

 

“Consider us shoved!” Dylan says, slipping his shoulder underneath Tyler’s armpit, looping his hand around his waist.

 

“Fucking finally,” Colton smirks, motioning to a waiter to bring them all a glass of champagne. “So can we toast to the new year now?”

 

They all pick up a glass of champagne, and hold it up in the air.

 

“To asshole friends,” Dylan says, while clinking his glass with Colton.

 

“Hah,” Colton laughs, “That’s nice. To you two drama queens and your fucking clichés.”

 

Tyler snorts as he tilts his glass against the two others.

 

“I mean, midnight kisses, seriously?” Colton mutters, before taking a sip from his glass.

 

“He’s jealous he didn’t get any,” Dylan smirks at Tyler.

 

“So sad,” Tyler scoffs, teasing Colton deliberately.

 

But Colton is just laughing when Dylan presses his lips firmly against Tyler’s again, and yeah, he’s pretty sure this tastes way better than champagne.

 


End file.
